Foldable buildings have been described in the literature; however, very few have been built. Reasons that have hindered commercialization of foldable buildings include the presumed limited design capabilities and difficulty of designing buildings that have sufficiently large and interesting floor plans, and particularly, high ceilings and wide open spaces, while having corresponding compact and easily transportable folded configurations.
There is, therefore, a need for foldable buildings that exhibit more design flexibility, are formed from easily transported folding building modules, and allow buildings that are substantially in finished condition.